Chica
Chica Oh, I'm sorry. Were you looking for Carl the Cupcake? Chica(Full name being Chica the Chicken,) is A big Metal animatronic made by Afton Robotics. She carries a cupcake around named "Carl", but that's a story for another day. She is 1 of the 5 antagonists from the 1st game. Her roll is to be a backup singer if Freddy is in Maintinance or dismantled for reasons. Just like the other animatronics, she is stuck in Free roam till' 6 A.M. or her Servos and curcuits will lock up, making them unable to do anything. As you know, she preforms at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, on the Show Stage, In the Dining Area, With Freddy and Bonnie. She Will see Michael As a bare Endoskeleton, meaning if Michael was to be caught, he would be Forcefully stuffed into a empty Freddy Fazbear Suit. Appearance Chica is a big, furry, metal animatronic Chicken. She is a darkish lightish yellow with orange feet, white toes, a white bib with confetti and saying "LET'S EAT!" black eyebrows, 3 (or 4) hairs sticking up, a plate holding a pink cupcake with teeth, a jaw, Pink eyes, A giant endoskeleton, and gaps seperating parts, with most likely a dead body hiding in her. She is made by Afton Robotics, probably meaning the Servos and curcuits lock up is neccessary, so the animatronics can get rid of his own son. But that's only a theory. Locations Like most of the animatronics, (Bonnie and Freddy) Chica starts on the show stage in the dining area. she then will step off the stage and into the dining area, kitchen, or east hall. Her movemonts are completely randomly selected, but she still always ends up on the East hall. if she gets to the east hall, then the east hall corner, her next move will be your office. If you see her, shut your door. if you won't, she'll enter your office and end your run with an unpleasant jumpscare and see yourself stuffed. Something unique about Chica is that she's the only one who's actually able to enter the kitchen. (Besides Golden Freddy). Where Chica will start out in UNC is the kitchen, and I'll tell you how she works out in Behavior in a minute. Behavior Chica will try to make her way to the office like the others, but she will tend to make a few stops before she does, Like the kitchen, res trooms, and so on. Every night you go through she tends to get more.. "active". which means it depends what night you are on on how many times she'll come. If Michael fails to close the door in time, she will sneak into your office and make groaning sounds, and your doors will be unable to close, but rather be jammed, then eventually your run will end with an unpleasant scream. She will wait for you to put down your monitor, but if you never do, it's either power-out or she flips it down then death anyways . The only way to survive the night is 5 A.M. and to hold your monitor up and hope for mercy from Freddy and Chica. Sometimes it'll work, sometimes it won't. Feel lucky about yourself if it worked. How chica will work in Custom night is that she'll sit in the kitchen, and eventually get annoyed by the music selection. quickly switch the selection to something else or She'll end your run with an unpleasant Jumpscare. Gallery Chica full body by joltgametravel-d95t1ac.png|Full body Chica Chica-plushie.png|FNAF 1 Chica Plushy 8 bit chica the chicken by thef5deviants-dalx3no.png|8-bit Chica ChicaPlush.png|Crying Child's Friend Chica Plushy Chica (1).gif|Adventure Chica Chica (FNaF's).jpg|Chica from trailer Chica blarg.gif|Chica's Jumpscare. ChicaCN.png|Chica UCN Mugshot C-YJX4.gif|UCN Jumpscare with reaction by Razzbowski. Category:Animatronic Category:FNAF1 Category:Chicken Category:FNAF World Category:All Category:Characters Category:Female Category:UCN Category:Antagonist Category:FNAF6